


A Quiet Place

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: It's hard to find peace in the castle these days.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #382:A quiet place





	A Quiet Place

It was hard to find a bit of peace in the castle. Audrey banged pots in the kitchens while she harangued the kitchen workers. George had a habit of humming badly off-key as he ran a cloth over the brass candlesticks. Lord Geoffrey cleared his throat as he watched over the library. The knights talked trash in the armory and on the practice field.

Merlin had formed a habit of escaping to find a quiet place in the stables, of all places, to await the return of his king and avoid all the ghosts he’d conjured up in his loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
